


Dulce de Leche

by SonjaJade



Series: Diary of a Dublith Trio [10]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Lactation, Multi, adult nursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: The request started innocently enough: Izumi had managed to have a full motherhood by bringing pieces of the experience together, despite losing her son at birth. All of the pieces had already been laid but one, and her two husbands are happy to oblige her desire to nurse.  But she wasn't counting on her body's own reactions ruining the moment.  Good thing Alex and Sig know how to show her to just accept what comes naturally.





	

Sig didn’t know why Izumi had made such a request of him and Alex, but who were they to turn her down?  Especially when it meant snuggling up together in bed, holding each other, and listening to the shows on the radio.

So what if he and Alex were nursing as they did so?  So what if at long last, Izumi’s breasts made warm milk to fill their bellies?  So what if it had taken them nursing together like this, six times a day for twenty minutes at a time to stimulate her to produce milk in the first place?

Izumi was meant to be a mother, in every sense of the word. She’d carried and borne a son.  She’d raised two boys for a time, and was going to be a grandmother soon to Ed’s baby.  She’d gone through empty nest syndrome when Ed and Al left.  The only thing she hadn’t done was properly used her breasts for their intended purpose, and she lamented that one night as they discussed how Winry’s pregnancy was progressing.

When Izumi found out that one could be made to make milk, without pregnancy, she studied the methods and asked her husbands if they’d be willing to help her on this journey to put the last piece of her jumbled motherhood together.

For the first few weeks, despite their efforts, nothing happened at all.  No milk, no breast growth, nothing.  Then it seemed to happen overnight and all at once.  Her chest had grown out of her bra and blouses, her breasts were sore, and then came the morning she woke up dribbling out of both nipples.

That time when Sig and Alex latched on, her milk slowly flowed over their tongues, and after a few pulls each, they had enough for a mouthful to swallow down.  By the end of the week, they were swallowing after every gentle suckle.  It was so warm and sweet, like the fresh cream Sig sometimes put in his coffee and tea.  She seemed very pleased with herself that she was able to produce milk and that it was delicious.

The look on her face when they would drink from her was so tender.  She gazed at them with an expression of love that Sig had never seen before.  Izumi would hum if the radio was off- never a lullaby or children’s song, just some diddy or another she’d heard on the radio earlier.  And while Sig and Alex drank, she would run her fingers through their hair, kiss their foreheads, and just smile softly as she watched them.

This went on for some time, this tender, innocent bonding over the milk her body produced.  And then one night after a particularly hard day at the shop, she orgasmed as they fed from her and the dynamic was changed.

Sig raised his head as she trembled.  “Are you alright, dear?”

“I’m sorry,” she panted cheeks pink with embarrassment.  “I didn’t mean to do that…”

“No, no,” Alex rumbled beside her.  “It’s fine, don’t worry.  You _should_ be getting something out of this.”

She shook her head.  “I’ve turned something endearing into something perverted.  Mothers don’t come while feeding their babies.”

“Actually, they do sometimes, and it’s good to help recover from labor and delivery.  It helps bring the womb back down to normal size.”  Alex caressed her breast with his big hand and squeezed.  Milk sprayed out onto his tongue, and after he swallowed, he flicked at her nipple, eyes closed as he continued to squeeze her tit gently.  “I’m glad we were able to give you an orgasm just by nursing.  That’s an orgasm made from love and tenderness.”

“You don’t think it’s gross?  Or inappropriate?” she asked nervously, settling into their embrace as both men latched on to nurse more.  Sig and Alex both grunted, shaking their heads.  Then they locked eyes with each other and knew what to do.

Once Izumi had relaxed again, head back on the pillows and eyes closed, her fingers rubbing at both of their heads, Sig’s hand began wandering.  Izumi nursed them without a shirt on, but she still wore her leggings.  At first, Sig only smoothed his hand back and forth over her taut tummy.  Then, without warning, he jammed his hand into her pants and his wife nearly sat up.

“What are you doing?” she cried, upset at this turn of events.

“Shh, just relax.  Alex and I are enjoying ourselves, don’t worry.”

Sig felt as Alex started pulling her leggings off her right hip, and then Sig followed suit at the other hip.  Izumi raised her bottom so they could remove them completely, and that’s when he knew she was going to allow them their fun without any more outbursts.

Slowly, gently, Sig felt as Alex’s fingers massaged her outer lips, rubbing them with the reverence Izumi deserved.  Sig rubbed the muscles of her inner thighs, encouraging her open her legs and let go, all while they both continued to drink her sweet milk. 

Alex grabbed Sig’s fingers, tugged them to her soft clit and encouraged him to rub her there while he went on to rub and tease her silky folds and wet opening.

“That feels so good,” she breathed as her hands stilled and her hips began to move instead.

“Let go, we’re here to catch you,” Sig encouraged softly.  “Besides, had you actually nursed our son, you and I would have been playing games like this after he’d go to sleep sometimes.”

Izumi moaned, the sound warbled and high as they continued to finger her slowly.  Her back arched and she gasped, “Will one of you suck my clit?”

Alex winked at him, let go of the nipple he was feeding from, and kissed his way down her body to her open pinkness.  Her curls were glistening with her previous orgasm and her wanton fluids from this more intense second session, and Alex dove right in, baring the proud pink pearl peeking out from her lips.  Sig reached down and tugged the hood of her clit back, allowing it come out even more, and gently, Alex caressed it with his tongue, flicking for a handful of moments before sucking with his lips.

Izumi came undone almost immediately, the breast Alex had abandoned pouring milk as her body shivered and shook under their attentions.

“Again!” she cried as soon as she was capable of speech.

Alex hummed deeply around her pleasure bud, the vibration of his deep voice causing Izumi to let out a string of curses.  She turned her flushed face toward Sig, her hand now holding tightly to his black hair.

“Suck hard, honey!  Give me all you got!”

Sig’s suction on her breast increased, surely hard enough to purple her nipple, but she let out a cry of ecstasy, arching away from the bed again.  Her free hand shoved Alex’s face into her pussy, and this time when she came, she squirted all over his face.

Her cries were almost hysterical as she rose to the outer reaches of the atmosphere in her sexual delirium, and Alex wiped his face with his shirt sleeve as he gave her space to fall freely back to earth.

“You alright, Izumi?” Sig asked, his knuckles grazing her cheek.

She grinned at him.  “I feel so dirty for what we’re doing, but I guess I had to know eventually my nursing daydreams would come to this.”

All of the sudden, she’d grabbed Sig and shoved him to his back, kissing him like she used to when they were young and first married.  Her hands worked quickly at his belt and she worked to free his erection from his trousers.  Sig hissed at the feel of her chilly hands on his hot cock, but then groaned when she lowered her wet pussy down to hold him inside her.  She started fucking him hard and fast, motioning for Alex to stand beside her.

“Put your cock in my mouth,” she said hurriedly, opening wide as she could while Alex pulled himself free.  She captured his tip with her lips and swallowed him down as far as she could in one stroke, earning her his deep, rumbling praise.

Sig’s hands gripped her soft hips, watching as milk streamed down from her nipples along the curve of her breast, then dripped to her stomach and down to pool around their bodies where they were joined.  Twin trails of white stiped her body, while she took his cock in one end and their husband’s in her mouth- the places where two more trails of white would soon be.

“I’m gonna come,” he cautioned.

“Me too,” Alex whimpered.

“Ohh,” Izumi gasped.  “Let’s all come together!”  She took Alex’s cock and stroked what she couldn’t take into her throat, and Sig felt her squeezing his length as she rode a smidge faster, a touch harder.

He reached up and squeezed her breasts hard as he filled her body, growling as he emptied himself into her body.  Milk sprayed all over his face and chest, but he didn’t care.  It felt amazing to come inside her as she was coming, literally around him and on him with her milk.  When Alex came, the sound of her greedily swallowing his cum was heard over the sounds of their shared pleasure.  Then:

“I want to be sprayed with milk too!”

Izumi turned toward him, squeezing her breasts and spraying his cock and groin with her nourishment.  He approved of this by cupping her face and stroking himself with the milk, thanking her for such a wonderful gift.

When she rose from Sig’s lap, she knew better than to run off.  She bent over his body, kissing him deeply as Alex sucked Sig’s cum from her body.  A fourth climax, weaker than the others but still just as precious, overtook her.  Finally, now completely satisfied, she dismounted Sig to go take a shower.

“Can you boys manage to clean the bed up while I’m gone?  I’m going to need to rest after all that!”

Of course they would.  Any request she made, no matter how strange or mundane, they always fulfilled.

When she returned, she honored them with a quick bedtime snack, a short nursing before bed.  In the morning, when she was nearly engorged, she found another game to play with her breasts- using them as squirt guns to chase her husbands downstairs to get ready for breakfast.


End file.
